Shadows of the GS Ball
by Pokeshipper-Reborn
Summary: Team Rocket sets its nefarious plans in motion, while Ash celebrates his Sinnoh performance and Wes travels outside Orre. What is the secret of the GS Ball? NOT AshxWes; Poke and Colosseumshipping. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! Anyone remember me from that TorD that got removed a while back? Where Paul thought he was a hobbit? Ah, good times. Anyway, here I am with my first REAL fic. It will be Pokeshipping. Duh. Plus, I just recently started playing Pokemon Colosseum again. Thusly, Wes and Rui will be playing prominent roles. Viva Colosseumshipping! There'll probably be some Contest and maybe - maybe - Ikari as well, and comedic MorningWoodShipping in this chapter. Now, before we start, the oh-so-painful part: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Misty would never have left. And there would be an Alchemy Pokemon with a steel arm and leg, but that's another story. Now, hobey-ho, let's go!**

* * *

Kurt was a renowned expert on all aspects of Poke Balls the world over. The mass-produced Balls carried by Poke Marts bore no comparison to the specialized models he made from his collected Apricorns. His Lure Balls made capturing even a fierce Gyrados child's play; the Friend Balls he created could endear even a raging Charizard (if one could be found in the wild) to its newfound trainer. Anyone serious about Pokemon collecting came to enlist his craftsmanship from even as far as Sinnoh.

Though he could often seem like a grouchy old man, he took his work very seriously – particularly when it came to the mysterious GS Ball he had been delivered over a year before. Despite all his skills and his best efforts, he had managed to glean very little from the artifact. All he could determine was, firstly, that it could not be opened by normal means; second, that it was already occupied by a Pokemon of some sort; and, lastly, that the ball itself had incredible power, rivaling or possibly even exceeding that of a Master Ball.

Though his progress was minimal, when made at all, he still pursued the project with a merciless work ethic. If someone were to tell him that he would very soon be sleeping on the job, he would immediately follow a howling laugh with the command to get out of his house. Understandably, he was oblivious to a few factors behind the scenes.

Those factors were named Butch and Cassidy.

Kurt was readying his tools for yet another test on the legendary Ball when his eyelids began to grow heavy. Mentally striking himself for daring be drowsy at nine in the morning, he pressed on regardless. Still, the fatigue gradually escalated, heavier and heavier, until the Poke Ball expert's comatose body slumped to a heap on the floor.

With a perfect Team Rocket evil grin, Butch recalled his Hypno. He casually kicked Kurt on his way through the door; the sleeping man stirred, but didn't wake. "Too easy. The old fool never stood a chance."

His partner briskly strode past him and leaned down to collect their prize. The mythical gold-and-silver Ball sparkled in the light as Cassidy held it up to examine it.

"All for this. Huh, it'd better be worth our time."

* * *

A region away, the party was officially on at the Ketchum household. Ash had just returned from the Sinnoh Pokemon League, and the sort of championship battle that was the stuff of legends. Down to only one Pokemon each, Ash had called out Pikachu, while Cynthia was relying on her Garchomp. The two matched each other blow for blow, neither faltering nor giving an inch. At the end, it came down to a single clash of attacks: Pikachu's Volt Tackle against Garchomp's Dragon Claw. As the smoke cleared, it was impossible to tell who was the victor – until both hit the floor at the same time. A draw.

Such an event occurring in a championship match was unprecedented in Pokemon League history. Therefore, until the committee reached a ruling – which would probably take days to a week – Ash had returned home, Dawn and Brock in tow, for what was very likely the biggest celebration ever to hit Pallet Town.

Gary, Tracey, and Professor Oak had come, of course. There was no way Gary would miss a chance to sneer good-naturedly at Ash for "not being able to manage more than a lousy draw." The Pewter Gym had been deserted, letting loose a horde of squinty-eyed munchkins. A host of relatives Ash had never heard of were suddenly his best friends. Even the Sinnoh Elite Four had shown up to congratulate him on a battle well fought. Best of all, though, the Cerulean City Gym had also been emptied for the occasion, and the Sensational Sisters (plus Misty) were all present and accounted for.

Brock had quickly been beat back to his senses under the gentle guidance of Misty's mallet. He was keeping himself mostly in check around the Waterflower sisters, though it was anyone's guess how long that restraint could last. In the meantime, Ash was being dogged by a ring of applauding family whom he never knew existed. One couple split themselves from the crowd and approached closer.

"Oh, bravo, bravo my boy! A fantastic display of fabulous fighting fury!" The speaker was a young man with glasses and purple hair tied into a ponytail. His voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Ash couldn't quite place it.

"Just so! And that Pikachu of yours -" His long red-haired partner gestured to the electric mouse perched on Ash's shoulder. "- really, what an astoundingly adept array of electrical attacks!" Again, Ash had the feeling that he knew this woman's voice from somewhere. "Isn't that right, Meowmi?" The Meowth at her feet gave a rather unconvincing purr.

"Might you mind if I took a look-see?" The man stepped forward again. This entire thing was beginning to give Ash a very bad vibe... but they were family, right? He had never met them before, but that went for most of the distant relatives that had shown up here.

"Ash!" Misty's voice called out across the room. Grateful for the distraction, Ash turned away from the odd couple to face her.

The red-haired Gym Leader emerged from the hectic crowd. "Hey! I haven't even gotten to see you yet!" She charged him and wrapped him in a tight hug, which he returned on instinct. After a second, the two realized what they were doing, and Misty pulled away in a rush. For a moment, they simply stood there awkwardly. Then Misty cleared her throat. "Err... who are they?" She gestured behind Ash, who turned to look.

The couple who had been questioning him earlier was huddled down on the floor with their Meowth, talking furiously. They were hard to hear, but Ash could've sworn he recognized "Pikachu", "twerpette", and "motto". He looked back at Misty embarrassedly. "Um, they're family... I think...?" As they watched, the group got up and ran out the front door, attracting odd looks from most of the partygoers.

Misty raised an eyebrow. Probably better not to question these things, she decided. "Anyway, sorry I haven't gotten to talk to you so far. When you put Brock and my sisters in the same _region_, much less the same house, he needs someone to keep him in line. Since May and Max couldn't come, and he left Croagunk at some Pokemon Center in Johto, that job falls to me. I sure hope none of his brothers turn out like that – one Brock is more than enough..."

On the other side of the room, Brock's brother Forrest sneezed. "Huh. Wonder what brought that on..." Shrugging he turned back to Dawn, who was sitting next to him on the couch. "Anyway, I'll bet you look really cute in your Contest outfit! I'd love to watch you compete! Then maybe we can go and have dinner at a nice restaurant..."

Gazing with horror on the scene, Brock was struck with two things: first, the irony that he would have to pull his little brother away from a pretty girl; and second, the realization that, judging by Dawn's lack of violence, Forrest was a better flirt than he was.

* * *

"And, our first competitor in today's Contest Battle: Wes!" The announcer's voice rang out over the stadium.

"You can do it, Wes!" Rui called out from up in the stands. On the field, Wes shot her n exasperated half-glare.

'_It's mostly your fault I'm stuck in this pointless Contest anyway. I'd just as soon be back in Hoenn right now. What did I do to get into this?'_

**FLASHBACK**

"A completely wasted trip." Rui was sulking in the sidecar of the hovercycle. "All the way to Johto. Just for a stupid false alarm."

Wes let out a heavy sigh. She'd been going on like this since they left the Lake of Rage, hours ago. "You know we have to check out anything that might be a Shadow Pokemon. A giant, pissed-off, weirdly colored Gyrados fits the bill pretty well. Still, next time next time we'll verify that our rumors aren't a year and a half out of date before we go charging off." He gritted his teeth. A huge mistake like that was downright embarrassing.

Rui wasn't much consoled. "Yeah, I know, but I'm still pretty sure that there aren't any Shadow Pokemon outside of Orre... but whatever. Anyway, I think we're coming up on..." She paused to check the Pokegear that she had bought in Hoenn. "...Ecruteak City. Let's just stop at the Center there for the night."

Wes nodded. It was getting too dark to see the road. "That'll do. It's a decent enough place." He could see the dim lights of the city already; the Pokemon Center wasn't far. He slowed the bike down as they entered the city, and pulled in next to the Center.

It had been a long day since they arrived in Johto. Like Rui had said, the rampaging Pokemon that they had come after was a long time gone, meaning this major detour from his Hoenn Gym circuit had been for nothing. He sighed again as he dismounted the bike.

Though the outside of the Center was well lit, there were still plenty of shadows cast on the bike. Without much visibility, Rui caught her foot on the edge of the sidecar as she got out. "Eeaagh!" Screaming as she tripped, she stopped in midair as Wes caught her by the arm.

Once she had regained her balance, Rui giggled nervously. "Er, thanks, Wes. Sorry, I couldn't really see, and I tripped, and... are you planning on letting go of my arm anytime soon?"

At that, Wes snapped out of his distracted daze and pulled his arm away. An awkward silence hung between the two for a few minutes. It was suddenly and rather rudely broken by Espeon and Umbreon's recently acquired habit of bursting out of their Poke Balls uninvited. In a flash of light, the two Eeveelutions emerged, already giving their trainer exasperated stares.

An ex-Snagem member knew a chance for escape when he saw one. Once again, Wes gave a heavy sigh, this one rather forced. "Right. Point taken, you two. We're going into the Center now." He turned quickly and walked through the door, Rui following a second later. Behind them, Espeon slowly shook his head while Umbreon rolled his eyes. Humans could be so strange sometimes.

"Still, though," Rui began after she and Wes had checked in. "I wish we could at least do something worthwhile after coming all the way to Johto." As she spoke, a large poster on the wall caught her eye.

Wes walked on, not noticing that his traveling companion was no longer beside him. "Like what? I'm still busy with Hoenn's Gyms..." His voice trailed off as he realized that his Rui, along with his partner Pokemon, had run off. The only audience for his speaking was a Croagunk sitting on the bench, staring at him strangely.

"I'm not crazy," he muttered under his breath, more to himself than the poison jab Pokemon.

After a moment of searching around, he found Rui, Espeon, and Umbreon standing in front of an extravagant poster: "Ecruteak City Pokemon Contest! Beginners and Expert Coordinators Alike Welcome!"

"The Look" bore into Wes from behind; he didn't have to turn to feel it. Rui was giving her all into as cute and pleading a face as she could muster. Regardless, the former Snagger wasn't so easy to sway.

"No. If I refused to do Contests in Hoenn, what makes you think being in Johto will change anything?"

The "Cute Look" instantly shifted into the "Sad Look". Wes sometimes had to wonder if they had any relation to the Pokemon move Mean Look. "Aww, please? It's not like any Trainers from Hoenn will see you. You should at least try it!"

Very similar arguments had taken place throughout their time in Hoenn. Wes was getting sick of them. But just as he was about to retort, something nudged against his leg. Umbreon gazed up at him with what could be called the Pokemon equivalent of a slightly insane grin. "Um bray!"

Wes was struck speechless. He silently looked from Rui's triumphant smile, to Umbreon maniac grin, to Espeon, who seemed trying hard to suppress a laugh. "You've got to be kidding me..."

**END FLASHBACK**

Up in the stands, Rui eagerly looked around the stadium. Wes had just emerged for his first Contest Battle round. He had breezed through the appeal without a problem; for him, it really consisted of standing there and letting Umbreon show off. Although she'd finally managed to make him enter a Contest, he absolutely refused to wear a costume. It wasn't a big deal, though. He already looked cool enough in his signature blue greatcoat, especially with the Snag Machine over his left arm.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. The Nurse Joy from the Pokemon Center stood behind her. "Excuse me, do you mind if the Pokemon from the Center sit around here? I like to bring them out to watch the Contests."

There were still plenty of empty seats nearby, so Rui readily agreed. All kinds of Pokemon rushed around her for good viewing points. A Magneton floated behind her, a pair of Pidgey perched on the railing, and an Eevee curled up at her feet, apparently content to grab a nap. After glancing around as though worried about something, a Croagunk sat down in the seat next to her.

The MC's resounding voice snapped Rui's attention back to the arena below. "Coming out now is an accomplished Coordinator from the Hoenn region. "Everyone welcome May Maple!"

May strode out to the field in her Contest outfit. Her eyes lit up when she saw Wes. "Wow! I've never seen a Contest costume like that! It's so cool! What's that thing on your arm?"

He was caught of guard by the question. "Err... long story." Up above, the Contest roster in Rui's hand was crushed on a subatomic level by her tightening grip. This May girl sounded a lot like the one who had called her a wallflower in Pyrite Town.

Once more, the MC's magnified voice echoed across the stadium. "Coordinators, call out your Pokemon!"

May flamboyantly twirled as she pulled out her Poke Ball. "Go, Blaziken!" The dual Fire and Fighting type burst out with a roar.

Blaziken left Wes with a difficult choice. The reason he was in this Contest was only to stroke Umbreon's ego. But he had seen a Blaziken battle in Hoenn, and he realized it was too strong to battle with a type disadvantage. Even if he was here against his will, Wes still didn't care to lose. Against a part Fighting type, his choice of Pokemon was clear. "You're up, Espeon." He tossed out his old friend's Ball, and the Eeveelution emerged with a low purr.

"Let the Contest Battle begin!"

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter one. Whaddaya think? I don't like that the Colosseum part is so much longer than the others, but there was a lot to establish going into this story. You better believe the larger Team Rocket has nefarious plans for the GS Ball; that's the basis of this whole story. By the way, does Wes's motorbike-thing have a name? It's too awesome not to.**.. 

**Please, everyone, read and review. Is this story worth continuing? If the general consensus is yes**, **then there'll probably be a little while between updates. Most chapters won't be as long as this one, either. I just don't have the endurance to write that much in class. This chapter took a full eleven pages in my school notebook, can you believe it? I really hope we don't have to turn those in... or I'll have some explaining to do...**

**Until next time,**

**Pokeshipper-Reborn  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everybody, I am back. Some of you might know that I said this fic might be discontinued in the notes for my other new story, Chronicles of the Barrier: The Guardians.**

**Well, I decided my original idea would still work with a little tweaking, and so, here I am. Sorry for the wait, I do hope it's worth it. I have no good excuses... yet. I may think of some eventually :D**

**The Oh-So-Painful-I-Wish-Didn't-Exist-Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Though if my squad of super robot ninja assassin gods do their job right, that may change soon...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Even before the announcer's voice stopped echoing through the stadium, May and Blaziken launched into action. "Open it up with a Fire Punch!" The Coordinator called. With a grunt, Blaziken summoned flames to coat its arms and toward Espeon, leaving a beautiful trail of embers behind.

"Duck underneath and knock out its legs with a Quick Attack, Espeon!" Wes shouted in response. The nimble Psychic type narrowly dodged below the attack, leaving Blaziken precariously unbalanced. It toppled over as Espeon crashed into its legs. The crowd let out a roar of approval watching the exchange.

Rui and May simultaneously breathed, "Wow." In the competitor waiting room, a certain green-haired Coordinator gaped in surprise. He hadn't expected some newbie to one-up May right off the bat. He would be an opponent to watch out for.

Despite himself, Wes glanced up at the scoreboard. Blaziken's flashy charge had given it an initial advantage, but Espeon's graceful and efficient counter put them firmly in the lead. Still, the battle was far from over.

May's dual Fire and Fighting type picked itself up off the ground and bellowed. It gave its best death-glare to Espeon, who simply sat and licked his paw, distinctly unintimidated.

_''We're not going to waste time being showy,'_ Wes decided. _'A knockout is a win, even with the inane rules of a Contest.'_ "Espeon, Psychic!" The Eeveeloution's eyes began to glow an eerie blue.

On the other side of the field, May frantically thought for a solution. "Blaziken – er, Ember to distract it!" Her Blaze Pokemon hastily flung a volley of red-hot embers at Espeon. The rushed attack didn't do much damage, but was enough to disrupt Espeon's focus. The penalty for the failed attack brought Espeon's points a hair's breadth below Blaziken's.

The timer clicked down to two minutes remaining with the Pokemon, and their Trainers, locked in a staredown. They had both taken hits for hasty attacks; now, neither competitor was underestimating the other. Wes gazed out across the battlefield, casting about for a strategy.

_"Remember – in battle, the winner is whoever can move with the ebb and flow of the combat. The loser is the one who is swept away in the current."_

Wes let his eyes fall shut for a brief instant as that voice floated into is mind, words from five years gone. _'Don't worry, Chief. I haven't forgotten.'_

* * *

"I know I've said this before, Ash, but congratulations. You certainly deserve it."

The speaker was Cynthia, who had sat down to join a small circle of Ash's companions, along with his mother and Professor Oak. The loud and obnoxious party had calmed down somewhat for dinner, with most of the attendees taking a break to eat.

She continued, "I can't say I know what decision the League will come to, but if I have any say in it, you'll get a rematch at the very least. I don't think they could get away without even giving you that. After all, the match was watched by a relatively minor audience of just about_ everyone with a TV _in Sinnoh and Kanto, and pretty big crowds in Hoenn and Johto as well. I'd be willing to bet at least a few people in the other regions, like Orre and Isshu, were looking on as well."

Misty let out a short giggle. "And it was quite a show, too. I wish I could have been there to watch it in person. Maybe with me cheering, you could have managed more than a "lousy draw," as Gary puts it." The researcher gave a smug nod. Sitting next to him, Dawn piped up.

"Maybe they could make you two, like, co-Champions or something? Wouldn't that be best?" As she spoke, Cynthia leaned back in thought.

"That might sound ideal, Dawn, but I doubt the committee will opt for such an unorthodox solution. Besides, there would be some practical problems with that as well. What would we do when someone worked their way up to face the Champion? Rock-paper-scissors to decide who would take on the challenger?

Everyone at the table chuckled softly at the thought. As the laughter died down, Delia took the opportunity to speak. "Well, no matter what happens, honey, I'm proud of you. Your father would be too."

Professor Oak cut in, "As am I. Of both of you," he said, nodding to Pikachu, who gave a proud salute. "It's simply amazing how far you two have come. Why, I remember the day you came to my lab to start your journey. If I recall, you were several hours late and in your pajamas..."

Ash quickly slumped down into his seat as laughter erupted again in earnest. "Oh, I've never heard this story before! Please go on, Professor," Misty pleaded, not even trying to suppress her hysteria. She reached down and grabbed Ash's collar, dragging him out from under the table.

The Professor was fighting down laughter as well. "I'd love to, Misty. Let's see... after his confrontation with Gary at the front gate..." His story was, perhaps fortunately for Ash, cut off by the crash of a robotic fist through the wall. Three very familiar voices began a very familiar motto in the sudden silence.

"To protect the world from devastation..."  
"To unite all peoples within our nation..."  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love..."  
"To extend our reach to the stars above..."  
"Jessie."  
"James."  
"Meowth's da name!"  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or -"

"- prepare to fight?"

This last bit was interjected in unison by Ash, Brock, and Misty, who had barely even spared the obligatory mecha a glance and returned to eating. Brock turned back and looked at the troublesome trio. "Hey, you switched back to your old motto. I always liked this one better."

Meowth was the first to rally. "Don't ya ever intarrupt da motto, ya twoips! And what's with da nonchalant greetin-"

Misty cut him off again. "Wait, wait! It's not finished yet!" She made a show of looking at an imaginary wristwatch. "In three... two... one..."

As if on cue, a Poke Ball on Jessie's belt burst open, with a loud "Woooaaaaabuffet!"

Satisfied, Misty leaned back into the couch. "There. Much better. You were saying?"

Ash jumped in before any of Team Rocket could reply. "Anyway, we pretty much already knew you'd show up. We were just wondering when. Question answered. So, what now?"

James began fuming on top of their robot. "Yeah, well, we'll see how smug you are when we beat you and take that power-packed Pikachu!"

Brock stood up slowly, shaking his head. "James..." He paused to do a head count. "You do realize that there are about forty people here, including but not limited to the Sinnoh League Champion and Elite Four, the current _and _former leaders of the Pewter and Cerulean City Gyms, at least six skilled Trainers and Coordinators, and Ash? And you have... a robot. Just what about this situation screams 'advantage' to you?"

"Y'know, Jess, da tall twoip's got a point. We might be in over our heads here." Meowth cautiously commented.

"I agree with Meowth. This is looking like our worst plan in a long, _long _history of really bad plans. I say we pull out and go home for today." James added in.

In the meantime, the partygoing group was having their own discussion. "So... who's gonna send them blasting off? Should we, I dunno, draw lots or something?" Ash asked.

"Hey! I want to do it!" Misty chimed in, wrapping her arms around Ash's. "I haven't done this in so long! I have to say, I almost missed the idiots."

Ash had to turn away to hide his blush at the contact. "Uh, right. S-sure, Misty, you can do it," he stammered out.

A blush crept across Misty's face as well as she realized what she was doing. She untangled one of her arms from his, but he kept her other one pinned against him. A quick glance up showed that he seemed as surprised as she was, though he managed a shaky smile. She did her best to return it. _'Oh Mew, my face must look like the top part of a Poke Ball... stop blushing, stop blushing...' _After a moment, she freed her arm from his, but she made sure she was still standing so close that their arms pressed together, and her fingers just gently brushed against Ash's, and she was so close to grabbing his hand -

"Uh, Misty? Earth to Misty? Team Rocket? Hello?" Dawn waved her hand in front of Misty's face, startling her out of her trance. On Ash's shoulder, Pikachu performed what could only be described in Internet terms as a "facetail." Brock said nothing, but looked up began whistling with suspicious innocence.

"R-right. Blast off. Right." Misty hastily reached down to her pack and grabbed a Poke Ball at random. "Er, Misty calls Gyrados!" She flung it in the general direction of the mecha. _'Or, at least I hope that was Gyrados's Ball. Or anything except -'_

"Psyyyyyyduck."

* * *

Far away, in an undisclosed location, a very different (and more far capable) Team Rocket squad had returned to headquarters with their gold-and-silver prize in hand. Butch and Cassidy uneasily waited in the lobby for admittance to Giovanni's office. Butch tapped his foot impatiently, as Cassidy tossed the GS Ball from hand to hand. It was commonplace for teams to wait hours before seeing the Boss. Anyone would tell you that this was because of the sheer workload associated with managing the organization; however, some whispered rumors that he kept visitors waiting intentionally. It gave him a psychological advantage. As if he needed any more.

"Butch, Cassidy, Giovanni will see you now." The receptionist informed the pair, who blinked in unison. For the Boss to forgo the usual delay and meet with them after a mere ten minutes, their mission must truly have been vital.

The Boss's office was deceptively plain, much like its owner. A single, simple mahogany desk sat at the center of the steel blue rug. A large screen was mounted on the wall left from the door. Otherwise, the room was barren of features. Behind the desk, Giovanni stood, orange business suit crisp and clean as always, and ever-present Persian curled up by his feet.

Butch and Cassidy rapidly snapped to attention. Despite his calm demeanor, both knew the man before them was one of the most powerful, and doubtlessly _the _most ruthless man in the world. "The GS Ball." Giovanni said, voice cold as ice. It was not a request. It was an order.

Cassidy did her best to hide her nervousness. Giovanni had no time for cowards or fools. She held the legendary Ball out to the Boss, who took it, a small smirk on his face. "I doubted the old fool Kurt would pose much of an obstacle to the two of you. It seems I was right." He sat down at the desk once more. "You've done your job. You are dismissed."

Impulse overtook Cassidy's survival instinct. "Sir, I'd like to know what is so special about this Ball that you sent us, your elite, to -" She was cut off by an almost imperceptible nod from Giovanni. In the blink of an eye, Persian had her on the floor with its claws at her throat. The Boss's smile never flickered.

"In the future, Cassidy," he began, "It would be in your best interests not to question my instructions. Suffice to say that it is ancient, more so than any others have even begun to speculate, and powerful, again to a degree unknown to those without my knowledge. That should be more than enough to satisfy your misplaced curiosity. Understood?"

As Cassidy was currently preoccupied with being in mortal danger, Butch shakily replied, "S-sir, yes sir."

Another nod signaled Persian to release the Team Rocket operative. Giovanni idly watched the pair escape his office with all the haste they could muster. He then turned to the dully gleaming sphere they had left him with, and the packet of sheets it laid on. They showed a translation of ancient scripts into modern text, and wove quite the interesting tale.

Picking up the papers, he turned to the final page. A single line of text was printed on it. Turning his gaze once more to the Ball, he spoke under his breath words from a language long ago forgotten.

As he reached the end of his incantation, the Ball clicked. Unsealed. Giovanni allowed his smirk to grow into a full maniac grin. Exactly as planned.

Even as he thought that, the GS Ball burst open. A pair of crimson eyes shone at him, filled with rage, as a shockwave of silver energy, tinged with veins of black and gold, erupted from it.

Giovanni's last thought as his world fell into black was, _'Not quite as planned.'_

* * *

"No no no! Not Psyduck! Anything but Psyduck!" Misty seemed to be teetering between homicidal rage and breaking down in tears.

From inside their mecha, Team Rocket burst out in laughter. It quickly faded as a wave of silver, black, and gold swept across everything in sight.

* * *

_'There it is,' _Wes thought. _'My opening.' _He cast his mind back to Blaziken's initial charge, and how easily Espeon snuck under its guard. _'With its most powerful physical attacks, it compromises its ability to defend and adapt – it can only charge forward and make minor changes to its course. I just have to make it use those attacks.'_

"Espeon, charge in and hit it with a Zen Headbutt!" Wes called out the move he had taught Espeon while traveling in Hoenn. With only a brief second of hesitation, his Pokemon obeyed, rushing Blaziken.

May reacted just as she was supposed to. "Blaziken, dodge to the side!" Her tall Blaze Pokemon complied instantly, sidestepping Espeon's assault. "Now end this with a Flare Blitz!" With a roar, Blaziken wreathed its body in an inferno and got ready to charge. The spectacular aura of flame took a chunk out of Wes's points.

_'Gotcha.'_ "Psybeam at the ground!" Recovering quickly from its missed attack, Espeon turned and sent a beam of iridescent power lancing toward Blaziken's feet, kicking up a massive dust cloud. "Now _we'll _end this! Espeon, Psychi-" He was cut off by the entire audience screaming in terror. What he turned to find was a wall of indistinct energy washing over the stadium, and everyone within.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, cliffhangers. Aren't they just wonderful? (NO) But I write them anyway. That's just how I write. If you don't like it, feel free to say so... in REVIEWS. Give me REVIEWS. Tell me how awesome I am. Tell me how you think I write worse than Bozo the Clown. Dammit, tell me a good MMORPG I should play, just REVIEW. Please? Bonus points for an actual good review that tells me what I do well and what I don't. Constructive criticism is all to rare anymore.**

**So, thanks for reading! Man, I can't help but think there's something I'm forgetting to say... oh, yeah: REVIEW :D G'bye for now, next chapter... eventually. Probably. Reviews help it come faster!**

**(I apologize for telling you to review so many times. Now REVIEW)**

**Pokeshipper-Reborn**


End file.
